<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This side of the Pelóri by starlightwalking</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434486">This side of the Pelóri</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking'>starlightwalking</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My dearest cousin(s) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Back to Middle-Earth Month, Blow Jobs, Cousin Incest, Gay Finrod, Gay Maedhros, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lace Panties, Laws and Customs Among the Eldar, M/M, Queer Elves, definitely lace panties-compliant, fingon doesn't actually make an appearance here, sort of lace-compliant, this is my 69th silm fic. NICE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightwalking/pseuds/starlightwalking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Findaráto seduces his eldest cousin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo, Finrod Felagund | Findaráto/Maedhros | Maitimo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My dearest cousin(s) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This side of the Pelóri</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>B2MeM may be over, but I'm not done, so expect more content from me :)</p><p>I'm skipping ahead to the prompt for 3/26 because I realized that the next fic I posted would be my 69th Silm fic, and I had to write something horny for the occasion. Originally, this was going to be a story where Finrod determines to fuck all his cousins, but the first section got away with me so I'm making it a series of oneshot's instead - officially titled "My dearest cousin(s)" but let's be real, I'm calling it "finrod FUCKS" in my drafts.</p><p>There's really only about 300 words of porn in here and it's ... soft. But I went with the Explicit rating just to be safe. I'm still fairly new to writing smut, please be kind...</p><p>I'm working with my own personal interpretation of LaCE here, and this is partially inspired by some prompts/meta I've been tossing around on tumblr. I talk about the whole "far-sundered in kin" thing in <a href="https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/614089755352776704/ok-i-havent-read-lace-and-i-have-to-ask-what">this post</a>, if you want to check that out, and I ramble about my Finrod headcanons <a href="https://arofili.tumblr.com/post/614002200669192192/for-the-character-ask-all-the-children-of">here</a>.</p><p>Anyway, here are my prompts for March 26: End your story with a line of dialogue [Official Prompt], “CHARACTER sat in the room that was her study in her uncle’s palace” [First Line], and House of Finwë [Character Groups].</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maitimo sat in the room that was his study in his grandfather's palace. He stared, cheeks coloring, at his cousin as he stripped, casting sultry looks over his shoulder.</p><p>"Findaráto," he said slowly, "I really don't see the point of you doing this here—"</p><p>"Shh," Findaráto purred, twirling around to place a delicate finger on Maitimo's lips. "Don't complain, cousin dearest. You wouldn't want Grandfather to know I was here in such a state, would you?"</p><p>Maitimo rolled his eyes. When Findaráto narrowed his eyes and made no motion to move away, he nipped at the finger on his lips, taking pleasure in Findaráto's squeak of surprise.</p><p>"Maitimo!" Findaráto gasped, full of mock outrage. "How rude of you to tease a poor ugly lass like myself!"</p><p>"Don't kid yourself," Maitimo drawled. "You're prettier than any lass this side of the Pelóri."</p><p>Findaráto laughed, spinning in a circle, his long golden hair flowing in the air. Free of his shirt, his trousers loose about his waist and threatening to fall down to his ankles at any moment, he made a glorious sight—and he knew it.</p><p>"If only I'd nabbed one of Artanis' skirts," he pouted, catching his balance on Maitimo's shoulder. "Then I really could play the lass's part."</p><p>"What is your fascination with such things?" Maitimo asked, trying to ignore Findaráto's fingers creeping their way up his neck, sending shivers down his torso, straight to his groin. "I myself have little interest in anything too feminine..." His words caught in his throat as Findaráto cupped his chin, batting his lashes.</p><p>"But it is a fun game, is it not?" he murmured. "To pretend that this is alright, for once. That you're the handsome lord who's caught the shy maiden's attention. That I'm the maiden wrapping the lord around her finger."</p><p>"It's not alright," Maitimo said, pulling away with no small amount of reluctance. "Even if that were the case, the laws say the lord and maiden must be wed before she so much as takes off her shirt, as <em>you</em> have already done—"</p><p>Findaráto huffed, dropping his trousers as well. Maitimo's throat went dry: Findaráto may have neglected to run off with one of his sister's skirts, but he'd made certain to steal her lace panties, and the sight was enough to make Maitimo harden more than he had already.</p><p>"And," he said when he found he could speak again, "we are cousins, Findaráto."</p><p>"There is precedent," Findaráto said, bold as ever, his eyes bright with something Maitimo could only guess was desire. "Our fathers are only half-brothers, as Fëanáro will never let us children of Indis forget. And my mother and yours are far-sundered in kin; that is more than enough for some."</p><p>"If the precedent you speak of is the case of the Telerin sailor and her half-Noldo cousin, I would remind you that they were commonfolk, and such a union was still the gossip of all Valinórë," Maitimo pointed out. "And it is not as if I want to <em>marry</em> you, Findaráto."</p><p>"You wound me," he said, but that light in his eyes was still there, bright and dangerous. "But I don't want marriage, dear Maitimo."</p><p>"What do you want, then?" Maitimo demanded.</p><p>Findaráto slipped into Maitimo's lap and slung his arms around his cousin's shoulders, pressing their foreheads close together. "I want what your mother named you for," he whispered, nipping at Maitimo's ear. <em>Fuck</em>. If he hadn't noticed Maitimo's interest before, he certainly did now, pressing his stiffening cock against Maitimo's own. "I want what I heard from Findekáno's manservant last week."</p><p>Maitimo stilled. "He swore he wouldn't tell," he said, panicked, but Findaráto silenced his worry with a kiss.</p><p>They'd played this game before, the only two of the House of Finwë strange enough to find it interesting, wrong enough to find it right, but it had never gone further than whispers in the dark and fake-flirtations on those occasions that Findaráto snuck off to the palace to bother his second-favorite cousin. Now that their lips were pressed together, Findaráto grinding into his lap, Maitimo could no longer ignore just how much that had all meant before, even if he hadn't wanted to admit it.</p><p>"Don't worry," Findaráto murmured, pulling back, his warm breath ghosting over Maitimo's lips. "He didn't say a word. I was outside your window, having my own fun. But," and here he kissed Maitimo again, slipping his tongue between Maitimo's lips so that he moaned and jerked his hips upward, and <em>oh</em>, that felt good—</p><p>"But what?" Maitimo gasped between kisses, giving in entirely and grabbing fistfuls of Findaráto's lovely golden hair, pulling him closer, closer...</p><p>"Oh, nothing," Findaráto whispered, "just that I thought it would be <em>more</em> fun if I were in his place, instead of just listening in."</p><p>"You bastard," Maitimo choked out as Findaráto slid out of his lap, pulling at the laces of his trousers. "You've been seducing me this whole time. It's not fair you got—<em>ah</em>!"</p><p>Lips closed around his cock, and Maitimo forgot any complaints he had about Findaráto's unfair advantage or worries about him only pretending at being a maiden or even that they were cousins (half-cousins of far-sundered kin, some part of his delirious mind reasoned). He surrendered to Findaráto's tongue, his bobbing head, the smile crooking at the corners of his mouth.</p><p>It was over too soon and yet not soon enough, and Maitimo bit back a cry as he came, and Findaráto <em>did not pull off</em>, oh, he would swear by the Valar if they wouldn't damn them both for this, Findekáno's manservant had not been so <em>eager </em>for this, so invested, and if Maitimo's heart had not already been claimed he could have fallen in love with Findaráto right then and there.</p><p>As it was, when Findaráto did release him, licking his lips with lust still bright in his eyes, Maitimo tugged him forward into a ferocious kiss, both shocked and delighted by the taste of his own seed on Findaráto's tongue. He pulled Findaráto back onto his lap, reaching a hand into those damned lace panties and wrapping his fingers around Findaráto's cock. It only took a few strokes for Findaráto to come himself, burying his cry in Maitimo's mouth, his release warm in Maitimo's hand and sticky against the folds of the cloth.</p><p>Findaráto sighed, going limp against Matimo's chest, and Maitimo's head finally caught up to the rest of him. A sense of panic settled low in his belly, but he didn't dare disturb Findaráto's bliss, not even to remove his hand from its place in Artanis' panties.</p><p>"Hm?" Findaráto murmured, and Maitimo realized he'd said some of that out loud. "Oh, no. Don't worry about her—these are <em>mine</em>." He laughed softly into Maitimo's shoulder. "I wouldn't soil her intimates. I had these made for myself."</p><p>"Oh," Maitimo said thickly, and he would be thinking about <em>that</em> later on tonight. Except perhaps it would not be Findaráto wearing them, in his imagination.</p><p>"Thank you," Findaráto murmured. "For humoring me, I mean."</p><p>"Thank <em>you</em>," Maitimo said. "I don't know if I would have told anyone I felt nothing for the maidens Grandfather shoved my way if you hadn't come to me about feeling the same."</p><p>Findaráto hummed, lifting his head. He grabbed Maitimo's wrist and pulled his hand up to his face, not breaking eye contact as he licked seed off the hand. "Mm," he murmured. "Well, I am glad I told you, then. You cannot let such a fine body go to waste, Maitimo, not if there is someone you want to share it with."</p><p>"I..." He hesitated. "I meant it when I said I was grateful, not just for that. For...this, too. It is altogether different when I feel affection for the person, not just...directionless desire, like with the manservant." He dared not speak Findekáno's name; it had been foolish, ridiculous, to even proposition the fellow, one so close to Findekáno himself—!</p><p>"And yet it is not <em>I</em> you wish to share your beauty with," Findaráto guessed.</p><p>Maitimo winced. "No, Ingo, you're—well, everyone knows you <em>are</em> the prettiest maiden this side of the Pelóri, and all joking aside I do care for you, beyond your beauty."</p><p>"I'm not hurt," Findaráto teased, kissing him briefly on the nose. He rolled off Maitimo's lap and stripped out of the ruined panties, opting to pull his trousers back on without replacing them. "I'm well aware how gorgeous I am, dear cousin. But I am <em>also</em> well aware that <em>I</em> am not the 'dear cousin' whose heart you desire."</p><p>Maitimo buried his face in his hands. "Am I truly that obvious?" he bemoaned. Surely, if Findaráto knew, then Findekáno did also, for they were close in friendship, closer even than he was with either of them—!</p><p>"No, no." Findaráto patted his head. "I am on the lookout for such things, and you are less guarded with your heart around me than with others. Your secret is safe with me, as long as you wish it to be." He gave Maitimo a meaningful look.</p><p>"It must always be," Maitimo said, morosely pulling his own trousers back up. "If he knew, he would never look at me the same way... He is too kind to despise me entirely, but he is a valiant man, righteous and wonderful—"</p><p>"And we are not?" Findaráto scoffed. "Just because our desires do not align with what the King of the Air believes is Eru's will does not make us wicked. Nor does it make <em>him</em> wicked."</p><p>"He is not like us," Maitimo said with a shake of his head. "He will marry some maiden, Elenwë perhaps; she is always following him and Turukáno around..."</p><p>"She is always following <em>Turukáno</em> around," Findaráto said, a flicker of bitterness passing across his face. It was so brief Maitimo barely noticed, and did not think to recollect it later. "No, Maitimo, I think you and Findekáno have more in common than you might think. You ought to ask him about it."</p><p>A wild hope seized within him, but Maitimo only grimaced. "And what if you are wrong? What then? Or what if it's true that his gaze strays toward men, but not toward me? And even if it should, your precedents only meet us halfway, and there is the quarrel between our fathers, greater than the one between your father and mine, and the laws and customs forbid such dalliances between men—"</p><p>"Love can overcome all," Findaráto said wisely. "At least, that's what Emmë tells me, and I believe her. You know, not everyone is so fussed about queer things such as us—it's a Valarin thing. The Vanyar are the most prejudiced, the Falmari least so; I would think across the shores in Endórë things would be like they were at Cuiviénen, with no one caring if two men or two women loved one another, or any such thing."</p><p>"Even so, that is but one issue," Maitimo lamented. "We cannot simply elope to Endórë and forget every blessed thing about Valinórë! And this is presuming that Findekáno even feels the same as I!"</p><p>"You'll never know if you don't ask," Findaráto said. He pulled his shirt back over his head and his hair up into a tangled bun. "And you should. You could be very happy together, Maitimo."</p><p>"And what about you?" Maitimo challenged. "What do you want? To whom does <em>your</em> heart sing?"</p><p>"Everyone and no one," Findaráto proclaimed. "To you, and to Findekáno, and to every man in a fine robe and half the ones in nothing but sailor's trunks!"</p><p>"You jest, in my time of heartbreak," Maitimo grumbled. "Leave my study, will you? I <em>was</em> trying to write, before you pranced in informing me that you wanted to practice your seduction techniques."</p><p>"It worked, didn't it?" Findaráto laughed. "I seduced <em>you</em>."</p><p>Maitimo felt himself blush, and he glared, pointing toward the closed door. "Out!" he commanded. "I will think on what you said, but nothing will be done with it tonight."</p><p>"I have <em>much</em> to do tonight," Findaráto said mischievously. "Who knows who else I may seduce? Telperion has just begun its glow! I may even run into Findekáno himself at a reputeless tavern in the heart of Tirion!"</p><p>Maitimo waved him and his foolishness out the door, unable to hide a smile. He was blessed to have such a companion as Findaráto, sure in friendship and bold in love, asking nothing that he could not give and offering more than he would ever ask.</p><p>He had been right about the truth of Maitimo's heart—but was he right about it being reciprocated? The thought of Findekáno's eyes shining bright with desire as Findaráto's had sent a shiver down Maitimo's spine; surely such a dream was beyond reach?</p><p>For now it was only a dream, he decided as he returned to his papers. Findaráto's gift to him tonight would keep him warm for a long time, and Findekáno's smile would for longer.</p><p>"But perhaps," he murmured to himself as the seeds of hope began to blossom within his fëa, "there will be a day where I shall not have to ration such love at all."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Emmë is the Telerin form of Ammë (mother), according to Parf Edhellon.</p><p>Thanks for reading and commenting!<br/>You can find me on tumblr <a href="http://arofili.tumblr.com/">@arofili</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>